1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a training device, and more particularly to a sports training device.
2. Description of the Related Art
To win a competition in a ball game, such as a baseball, a softball, a soccer ball, or a volleyball game, besides understanding and cooperation among players, personal skill is also very important. Thus, each person and the team must constantly practice during the non-competition period. Taking for example a pitching practice, two persons are usually needed for practice, but a pitcher may also face a wall to practice by himself/herself. However, when practicing pitching on the wall, a rebound coefficient of the ball and the bounce mode are difficult to grasp, thereby resulting in ineffective training.